Mistakes
by Morganville Vampires Lover3
Summary: Everyone makes mistakes... Everything is going fine. Eve and Micheal are happier than ever, Shane and Claire are still meant for each other. Until their not anymore. One choice can change everything forever. Shane hits Claire and Micheal's the only one there for her. A single kiss can alter anyones feelings. will anything ever be the same again? A Micheal and Claire Love story R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Mistakes, chapter 1 **

Micheal's P.O.V

I didn't mean to make a mess out of everything, cause anyone pain, especially not Eve or Shane. I just wanted everyone to be happy. But I guess in Morganville, that never happens. This problem though had nothing to do with the town run by the damn vamps, which includes me. It had to do with selfish thoughts and feelings, mistakes full of heart break and misery. All because of one choice. At the time it seemed right, almost unarguable, and even today I still felt the same way. We couldn't change what happened, and things would never be the same. No matter who or how good and pure you are, your gonna make mistakes. _Everyone _makes mistakes. It's just a part of life that we have to accept...

_From the beginning- _

I sat at the old and scratched dinner table, Eve to my left, Shane to the right with Claire next to him. In one hand I held a fork, piling chillie into my mouth sending wonderful and spicy flavor bursting across my taste buds, making me want more and more. In the other, was Eve's warm hand that sent chills up my spine. I looked into her eyes as she smiled and laughed with Claire and Shane. Everything was still ok, hearts in one piece. I loved the happiness in those pretty dark eyes, loved how they sparkled in the overhead light. I sighed out as she turned her gaze on me. Her smile only got bigger, and she planted a short, sweet kiss on my lips. I kissed her back longer, before letting her finish her meal. Once we were all done, Shane and Claire sat by each other on the sagging couch, cuddled close together watching a cheesy movie. We stayed with them for a little while, before heading up to my bedroom that Eve now shared with me. As soon as the door closed, our lips were locked, moving together perfectly, making me tingle all over. I broke off the kiss and picked her up teasingly with vampire speed, landing on the bed with Eve wrapped tightly in my arms. She giggled and rolled me over, laying on top of me. It was wonderful, and nothing could make this moment better. Nothing that I knew of yet.

When I woke, Eve was still asleep, her warm skin touching where mine was cold. I was content, happy. Until I heard the muffled crying of Claire. At first I wondered if I was hearing things, but knew that wasn't possible. My ears were now super sensitive compared to a humans. I wanted to just lay here, living in the moment, but I knew it wasn't right. I had to see if she was ok. I slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Eve, and walked down the hallway, stopping before Claire's door. I hesitated.

"Claire?" I called out. The crying faultered.

"I'm fine." She said. That obviously was a flat out lie. I slowly opened the door a crack, giving her time to protest, but she didn't. I saw Claire perched on the side of the bed where the covers all twisted, in her night gown. Her eyes were rimmed red a swollen from the tears, her heart beat fast. I crossed the room quickly, sitting next to her and resting one hand on her back.

"Claire? What in the world is wrong? Where's Shane?"

"Who cares? He doesn't want to see me right now, and that's that!" She shouted as more tears flooded down her face. This wasn't right.

"What do you mean? Claire, what happened? I thought everything was fine between you too?"

"That's what I thought!? But I guess I was wrong. We got into a stupid fight last night, and I found out his true feelings for me. He... Hit me." She explained. At first I was surprised. Shane hit Claire? And then the anger rushed in. _Shane hit Claire. _I didn't care how pissed he was, but you just don't do that. Never. I jumped up to my feet, but Claire grabbed my arm. I looked down into her lost eyes.

"No Micheal. Please don't. Just leave it." Claire pleaded. I was tempted to go anyways, but something in that look she gave me stopped me in my tracks. I just sat back down next to her, giving her a comforting hug. She turned her face into my chest, wetting my shirt as the tears subsided. We just sat there for who knows how long, before she looked back up at me. That look had changed, and I smiled. She looked better. But something also changed in me. This very moment altered everything. It was like I couldn't control myself anymore, someone else mistake. I leaned in, very,very slowly, drawing out the moment without meaning to. Claire didn't pull away, just like I didn't either. Our lips met, slowly, but surely.


	2. Chapter 2

Mistakes- Chapter Two!

Micheal's P.O.V

Soft, warm lips pressed gently against mine. Warmth had spread all over my body, my hands beginning to wonder on their own, down a little ways past her hips, and back up to the small of her back. I felt her shiver slightly under my cold touch. It just felt so _good. _so _Right._ But then the warmth escaped my body as shock set in. My eyes fluttered open to see hers closed, and my lips stopped moving. I completely froze. I took and small step backward, breaking off the kiss, and then I flashed across the room in a blur, my back now pressed against the wall. I watched her cautiously. I saw the exact moment her slower human mind realized what had happened. She opened her eyes, and then they got wide, and her mouth parted open in question. And then she fell backward onto the bed with her hands in her lap, head down avoiding my gaze. I didn't know what to do or say. It just happened so quick, without any thought needed. And the feeling... I couldn't describe it, but it still lingered with me even after the kiss. _I_ _just kissed Claire. That wasn't supposed to happen... _But I didn't feel exactly regretful. Claire finally raised her head.

"I'm, uh, ok. I'm fine. I'll deal with Shane in the morning... I think you should go before Eve misses you."

"A-alright." I quickly stepped out of the room but took one last peek before actually leaving. Claire was looking at her hands again, and her shoulders were shaking. The door clicked shut. I didn't go straight back to the room, but stayed against the wall. My mind was busy with thoughts. That feeling... It wasn't like rays of sunshine, but more like a peaceful slow moment. It was- I cut off my train of thought, and walked past mine and Eve's bedroom, going straight to the living room. I looked around until I saw my guitar laying in its case. I took it out and instantly started playing. My fingers strummed across the strings in interesting new ways. I didn't think, just played. Played out my emotions to clear my head. It was a beautiful melody to be honest. Slow and peaceful, like living in the moment. Living in that kiss. Explaining all the confusion, but also happiness mixed in there. And then Eve was beside me, sitting on the arm rest of the chair. I looked up into her eyes. She smiled.

"Is that a new song for me? It's amazing. Incredible like always." She laughed a little.

"Of course." I lied. There was no way I could tell Eve what or who had inspired this song. Because I knew it was Claire. A little bit of the regret came in when I saw Eve, because I knew it would break her heart. I loved Eve so much, but that kiss had changed something. I couldn't describe it, but it was there. Eve rested her head on my shoulder, and the music stopped. I put my arms around her, and she shivered just like Claire had.

"Micheal, I love you." She murmured sleepily. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I love you too, Eve. Don't ever forget that."


	3. Chapter 3

Mistakes- Chapter 3!

Claire's P.O.V

It was now morning, as I stared out the window at the rising sun. I stretched my protesting muscles, and yawned, rubbing my eyes. I didn't sleep very well at all. My mind was to busy with thoughts to get any rest. Passion, confusion, sorrow, and... I didn't even know what to call it. All I could think about was how I felt last night. The stinging pain of Shane's hand across my face. The tears spilling down my face, and then the cold but sweet feel of Micheal's lips, that made me forget about how awful I felt. The feel of his hands on my waist... But it wasn't right. What was I going to do about Shane? What was going to happen now? _Me and Micheal kissed. _What about _Eve. _I was confused about what to do. After Micheal had left, the tears returned in violent waves. No one else came to see me. But then I heard the beautiful music running it's way up the stairs, and through my room. It was a sweet, soft melody, that made you feel all warm and fussy inside. Made everything seem better. I stopped crying, and listened, until it stopped.

I shook my head, and got my clothes ready for after the shower. The hot water felt good on my stiff limbs, and once I got out, I just combed through it. I was kind of afraid to go down stares though. What would Shane say to me? Would he say anything at all? Would I be able to hide the change in looks toward Micheal? Cause there was no way it was going to go back to normal so soon. I drew in a deep breath and foced my feet to move, carrying me downstairs. I had to face what was coming. I didn't see anyone. The tv was off, but I could hear the clatter of dishes from the kitchen and the muffled sound of voices. I hesitated, but pushed through the swinging door. Micheal was sitting at the table, drinking his morning coffee, and Eve was sitting next to him. Shane was at the stove cooking. That was a surprise. I didn't know what to do, and found myself just standing there. Micheal looked up and I locked eye contact with him. My heart raced a little, and I quickly looked away as he did the same. And then I looked at Shane to see his eyes on me. Shockingly, there were tears in his eyes. Real tears. He imediately came to me, wrapping me in the hug I knew so well. I burried my face into his chest and breathed in his irresitable sent. It was all Shane.

"I'm so sorry Claire. I'm _so sorry _I ever hurt you. I love you." He whispered. I just hugged him harder. But then I opened my eyes to see Micheal watching me.

**Sorry it's a short chapter but I have something to do right now. Ill write more later and if I don't then I will when I get somewhere with internet connection. **


	4. Chapter 4

Mistakes- Chapter 4!

Shane's P.O.V

I held Claire tight in my arms, buring my face into her hair, breathing in her sweet innocent sent. Slowly and cautiously, she wrapped her arms around me, completing the hug. _Claire, I'm so sorry... Claire... _I had already apologized, but nothing I could say seemed enough. Nothing could describe how bad I felt, how wrong I had been. I wasn't much of a crier, but a tear rolled down my face. I just closed my eyes tighter, and held on. And then I pulled back and looked her in the face.

"Shane." She said my name. There were so many emotions in her eyes, the eyes that I knew so well. She pulled me back in, and squeezed. I didn't know if that meant she forgave me, but I didn't blame her if she didn't. I over reacted, let the anger take over. Just like my dad. And that just made everything worse. I would never be like him, couldn't. At least that's what I told myself.

_Last Night~ _

Everything was fine, perfect. I laid stretched out on the couch, Claire by my side. The movie in front of us played on, flickering bright and dim lighting on the walls and everything near by. But neither of us watched it. The screen was more of a background, something as an excuse for being down here. Really, it was just for comfort. To feel the warmth of her next to me, to be so close to each other. We didn't have the need to go any further, because sometimes this was all it took. Just having the company of each other was enough. I closed my eyes and she inched backward, pressing even closer before turning around to face me. Her eyes were closed too, and I could see the even, steady rise and fall of her chest. She was asleep. She had her hands lazily resting on my chest, and I took them in my hands. Then, I leaned forward and kissed her gently on the nose. After a moment she stirred and her eyes fluttered open. I raised my eyebrows.

"Tired?" Her lips curved upward into a smile and she stretched out her arms. Her mouth opened in a yawn.

"Maybe a little. I just get so sleepy around you sometimes."

"Oh, because I'm so boring." I said, sarcasm woven through my tone. She giggled slightly, and put her hands under her head like a pillow.

"Not at all. Your completely the opposite." And then we laid there a little longer, before I yawned myself, and stood up, taking her hand. I hauled her up, and we made our way up the stairs, not breaking eye contact once. My door opened and closed with nothing more than a low creak. I scooped her up in my arms and she yelped, and covered her mouth with her hands. Eve and Micheal must have been asleep by now, no need to wake them up. I set her down on the bed. I expected her to kiss me again, and I had to admit I wanted her to. Come on, I'm a guy. But instead she looked down at her hands that laid in her lap. From what I could see, she looked troubled. When she looked up, her eyebrows were bent together in not quite a worried expression, but as if something was bothering her.

"Shane, there's something that's been on my mind."

"Ok, tell me. You know you can tell me anything." She looked down again.

"Yeah, I know I know. But you have to promise you wont get mad or anything. Shane I swear i had no control over it."

Now I was starting to get a little worried. What could be so bad that she would be afraid I would do something? I stayed calm despite my worry. "Claire, just tell me."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "You know how I have been working a little later with Myrnin lately?" She paused before going on. "Well we were working on one of his crazy new projects, and we were both just getting so irritated. I told him I was going to leave, but he grabbed me. And then... He kissed me. I swear I had no idea he was going to do that. Don't get mad."

I froze. I could feel the anger bubbling up from deep down, though I tried to keep it locked up. I couldn't loose control. But Myrnin always made me so furious. The way he looked at her... I knew there was something there. Liking her for her brains? Please, what a lame excuse. But that didn't mean it was Claire's fault, right? No, she couldn't have known he would do that. But even through trying to calm myself down, I could feel it coming. My hands clenched into tight fists, and the chains holding the fury broke. My vision blurred, and it wasn't me anymore.

When I realized what was happening, I was standing. My hand stung slightly, and I looked down at the bed where Claire still sat. Both hands were clamped down, covering her left cheek. My mouth parted in question and I looked from my hand to her face. _What just happened? _I took a step forward, but she flinched and I stopped.

"Claire?" I could see the tears in her eyes, and she stood up, and ran to the door. Before slamming it, she turned back and I could see the vivid outline of a hand print on her face. "Don't come for me. You can't take it back. I can't believe you just did that." Her voice cracked on the last word and she shook her head. I could hear her footsteps running down the hall, and then the slam of another door.

_Present T_ime~

I shook my head to break the memory. She pulled out of the hug this time, but stayed close by my side. I wrapped only one arm around her. I looked at Micheal and Eve. Eve looked kind of confused, and went back to her magazine she had grabbed. But Micheal was watching us. There was no confusion in his expression, and I followed his gaze to Claire, to see that she was looking back at him. They didn't break the stare.

**Thanks for the reminder to put in a Shane P.O.V. Almost forgot! :) Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5

Mistakes- Chapter 5!

Micheal's P.O.V

Claire's eyes held mine. In that stare was love. Love for Shane, and I knew that, respected that. But I couldn't help but feel a faint stab of pain. I tore my eyes away from her and took another quick sip from my mug, and cleared my throat. Then I stood up, and without looking at anything in particular, I walked out into the living room. And from there, I traveled up the stairs and slipped inside. I walked slowly, even though it wasn't natural, and sat on the edge of the bed. My head hung low, so that I was looking at the floor. What was happening? Why did I feel this way? The longer I thought about it, the more pain I felt. _Why? Why did I have to kiss Claire? _It was messing with my thoughts, twisting my emotions in reckless, stupid ways. Eve. I loved Eve. And Claire... Loved Shane. That kiss, that kiss was a mistake. Big mistake. I took a deep breath in, and looked up toward the ceiling. I needed to get it out of my head. I needed to. I went back down stairs long enough to grab my guitar, and ran back to the room. I picked it up and held it in my hands and let my emotions flow. Let them flow like they had the other night. Instantly the same tune errupted from the strings, weaving through my thoughts, and filling the room. My mind cleared, and all that mattered was this, the song and emotions causing it. I just kept playing and playing, until my fingers started to tingle a little bit, and that was pretty bad considering the fact that I was a vampire.

I only stopped when I felt the warm touch of a hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and Eve was there again. She didn't say anything this time, didn't even smile. She just climbed onto the bed and hung on to me, hugging me close. I tried to continue the beautiful melody, but I just couldn't. It wasn't the same now. Instead, I stopped, and set it down in it's case. I touched her hand and rubbed it slightly with my thumb.

"What's wrong?" She murmered. My heart skipped a beat.

"Nothing. I'm fine. Just, uh, felt like practicing." I lied. She didn't believe me, I could see it in the look she gave me.

"Bull. I know you Micheal. Somethings bothering you." She pressed on. I only hoped she would stop.

"No, Eve, I'm serious. Fine. See, look." I smiled as best I could. She didn't quite smile back, but goofed around like she always did.

"Smart ass. Come here then, I'm not ok. Unless I'm with you."

She brought me in with her hand behind my neck, and our lips met. Moving together slowly at first, and then the kiss deepened. Her taste drove away the song from before. Not all the way, but at least a little. And that was enough for now. I leaned into it more, and she fell backward on the bed. She giggled, Rolled me over so she sat on top of me. She lifted the hem of her shirt, and I heared the soft thump of it falling of the floor. I touched where the skin was exposed, and she shivered, breathing into my mouth. Then we rolled over again, falling onto the hard floor with a loud bang. I saw the fall coming before a normal human could though, and shifted myself in the air so that I landed on my back, Eve safe and cushioned in my grasp. She laughed this time and I laughed too. I held a finger to my mouth, letting out a quiet shhhh, and our lips attracted again. She chased away the pain. At least for a little while. It was pure Eve in my thoughts for the next couple hours.

The kiss lingered through my mind, and my hands traveled down her sides, and back up again to dangerous locations. I heard the murmer of a voice,

saying my name. _Micheal..._ I expected it to be Eve. I thought it was at first. But it was different some how. I also was saying something. It should have been Eve's name too, but I knew it wasn't... I couldn't quite understand what was being said. And that was strange. If I was living this, why couldn't I hear it? The vision went in and out of focus, confusing and annoying. Frustrating that I couldn't see clearly. And then I could. It was Claire. I was whispering her name... And she whispered back.

I woke with a start, and looked to my side. It was Eve laying there, looking more peaceful than ever. Everything was fine. But I felt colder than normal, as if a breeze was filtering in through the window. But that was impossible, seeming how the window was closed. I turned and looked at the alarm clock sitting on the end table. 1 in the morning. I rolled my eyes, and laid back down, hoping for sleep. But of course, it wasn't going to be that easy. After half an hour, thinking of that dream, and that kiss, and earlier today, I knew I couldn't stay here. I had to do something. I got up quietly, using the advantages of being a vampire to make sure Eve didn't wake up. I knew I was taking a risk doing this, but I had too. I was standing before Claire's door. I raised my first to knock on the door, but the first time I chickened out. My hand fell and I closed my eyes. Then they opened again, and I went to knock on the door, actually doing it this time. For a minuet, I thought she wouldn't open, but then all of a sudden Claire was standing before me, in her night gown again.

"Micheal... what?"

"I just... I don't know. I couldn't sleep... Can I come in?" I asked. She stepped to the side and motioned for me to come in. I did, and a question went through my mind.

"Where's Shane?"

"Oh, he had to work the night shift. Wont be home till around 6 or so."

I nodded slightly, and stood by the bed. Claire came by my side and sat down, and motioned for me to do the same. It was a little awkward, but I had to do this.

"Claire... I had a dream. I think you should hear it." She looked worried, but agreed.

"Well, at first I thought it was me and Eve, everything was so right. Everything was perfect... Someone was whispering my name... but then I realized it wasn't Eve." I looked her straight in the eye. I didn't go into detail, but I knew she understood what I was talking about. We both looked away, and for a while it was quiet. But then she said something. My head snapped up to look at her again.

"Micheal, I had a dream too..." She held my gaze this time. I didn't know who moved first, but then the dream wasn't a dream anymore. It was reality.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~

I woke strangely warm, and satisfied, I rolled over and wrapped my arms around her, and opened my eyes. And I literally almost screamed. It was _Claire _next to me... She was still asleep... and I looked at the time. It almost time for people to start getting up, the sun inching up the sky. _Fuck._ I quickly, but quietly got up, careful not to wake Claire. I got dressed and was about to leave, though I checked in a mirror to make sure I didn't look... I don't know. Suspicious. And then I slipped out into the hall, looking at Claire one last time before shutting the door. I closed my eyes, and felt the guilt over coming me. round.

_No no no no no... I just kept making these stupid mistakes lately! And this wasn't just a little one. I had done it. I let myself lose control for once, and I payed the price for it. _

"Hey, Micheal." Shane's voice cut through my guilty, confused thoughts. And the warmth left me, replaced by icy fear crawling all over my body. I turned around fast, stepping well away from the door. Shane's was was carelessly messy, unbrushed. His eyes were little slits, half open and tired. He was shirtless, wearing only with old sweats. "Claire awake? Good, I wanted to see her." He smiled, and reached for the door. _No! _

_"_Hey, Shane-" But it was too late, he had already entered through the door. And I felt my whole world crashing around me. I couldn't see inside, but I knew what was coming.

"What the hell, Micheal? She's not even awake. Why would you-" His voice cut off as the understanding flooded his voice. He didn't say anything more for a while. And I heard Claire's muffled voice. And then Shane yelling.

"No, Shane, stop!" Claire had appeared in the door way, now in her nighty, the same guilt on her face as mine. And then Eve was there too. Tears were prickling in her eyes as she understood what was going on.

"How _could _you!?" She screamed at me. She was already dressed, though she had no make up on and her hair was pulled back into a simple ponytail. I reached out for her but she was already running down the stairs. I heard the jingle of keys on a key ring, the slamming of a door, and the sound of tires squealing away. Shane continued to punch and punch me, until Claire was by him, screaming for him to stop. He froze and turned to look at her.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I hurt your new crush? Well I'm sorry I'm not enough for you. SCREW YOU!" And he was soon out the door two...

I stood there frozen. My world really had crumbled down, all of it. Eve hurt beyond repair, Shane pissed and unforgiving, and only me and Claire, standing here in The Glass House, unsure of what to do. Swallowed by guilt...

"What did we do..." Claire said softly, sliding down the wall, face in her hands. I walked slowly down the stairs, unable to face it. I sat there, wondering where Shane and Eve could be...

Shane's P.O.V

Beneath all the anger was hurt... My chest felt s if it was going to explode, all the pain rushing in at once. Claire... How could she have done this? After everything? All the punches I had thrown at Micheal did nothing. I wasn't satisfied. In a way, I was destroyed. It was close to how I felt when I thought I had lost Claire... At least I knew I was the only one she ever thought about, loved. But now, there was the hard truth. Who was to say this hadn't been going on for months? How long had this been happening, while I was blind? What if whenever I wasn't with Claire, Micheal was there instead? I shook with fury as I walked down the street with my hands in my pockets. I needed to release this anger, and fast. It was going to have to happen one way or another. But Who was going to be caught in the midst of it being released? I was about to find out...

Eve's P.O.V.

If they thought I was a soggy mess before... They had even more coming. I couldn't think of anything that was going to make this any better. I could only think of one place to go. Common grounds, where I could drown my self in caffine. I felt betrayed... By my own husband, and by my own best friend. It would never be the same again. What was I going to do?


End file.
